


Her Besetting Sin

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [70]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, what is power when you have to constantly watch your back for the knives poised to be plunged into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Besetting Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Timov, on her great weakness  
> Prompt: Greed  
> Alternate Universe: Shadowed Stars

If Timov has one besetting sin, it is greed. Oh, not for riches, and not for the sort of power that many Centauri crave. After all, what is power when you have to constantly watch your back for the knives poised to be plunged into it? At least, the sort of power that is in the Court and in the eye of the public.

No, her greed is for something not all Centauri realize is important to their power. She wants knowledge. She wants to know about Narn and about humans and about Minbari. She wants to know why most races have telepaths, and why they organize themselves the way they do. History, culture, science, religion, everything that she can learn.

If she were a man, this likely wouldn't be so great a problem. Even if she'd been a woman of the lower classes, perhaps it could be overlooked as something that could be used to earn her a living. But her parents are well enough off that for a daughter to be more interested in books than parties, in exploring rather than husband-hunting... this thirst, this greed for knowledge, is a sin.

She knows they're hopeful when she agrees to the marriage they arrange to Londo Mollari. She also knows their hopes were dashed utterly when he - with her right beside him - ran away from everything by helping a Narn escape his death sentence. Timov is glad Londo has done what he's done, even if he does seem to have decided it means he has a new drinking partner, because now she has a much better chance to expand her knowledge of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Timov finds it very annoying to deal with Londo sometimes, but she's also quite glad he tends to be focused on other things, because he never notices just how much she tends to focus on books and any other source of information about other cultures she can get her hands on. Although he may notice more than she thinks, as she doesn't try to keep the books entirely a secret, and she'd been rather irritated at having to leave them behind.


End file.
